Double Oh Iggy
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: America has an idea after England makes a small jest after the meeting. James Bond Kink. WARNING: Smut USUK


**Title:** Double oh Iggy

 **Summary:** _America gets a naughty idea after a jest that England says after a meeting._

 **Pairing:** USUK

 **Warning:** Smut

England stretched lazily and rubbed his back "I hate long boring meetings like that."

America laughed and eyed up his boyfriend, he was wearing a simple black suit but he couldn't help but get the feeling that he looked like a secret agent "Heh you kinda look like James Bond in that get up." He nudged him.

England raised an eyebrow "You're such a fool. Why? Do you like this look?" he winked and stuck his butt out. That was one of the many things he loved about England despite being a man he had very curvy hips and a nice round ass. He slapped it and grinned.

"Baby I'll shake you up and stir your insides."

England's grin widened "Oh? Well I suppose you'll have to prove it "Villian"." He purred.

America smirked "Oh I'll show you my best villain."

England laughed.

 **XxX**

England sat on a chair his arms handcuffed behind his back, he whimpered blinded by the material over his eyes. He felt hands grip his chin "Well Agent Iggy tell me all you know." came a soft purr.

England swallowed thickly "Take off the blindfold!"

America ripped it off and England was met with a sight of the younger in nothing but leather. Leather pants and a leather vest, he blinked "Since when are Bond villains all about leather?"

"Shut up and roll with it." America said shrugging.

England smirked "Fine." He faked a glare "Who said I would ever tell you anything?"

"Well maybe I can make you talk." America grabbed his face again "Now what to do with you."

England snorted "Do your worst! You'll never get me to crack!"

America smirked and yanked down England's pants making him squeak. "Oh I think I will." He held out a toy and lifted England up "Torture always has been the best method." He pushed it in him making him cry out. He pushed him back on the chair making the toy sink in all the way to the hilt.

England cried out loudly "F-Fuck!"

America smirked "Will you defy your queen and tell me; an American, all your plans against nuking my country?"

England's eyes watered "N-never."

America pressed a button and England arched against the chair, his legs tensing as the vibrations soared through his body "O-oh bollocks." He panted.

America laughed "Why don't you just take it and think of England?"

England panted out "I-I invented that ph-phrase." He smirked looking at America "R-Remember when I took your virginity? I to-told you to lie back and think of England."

America pouted his cheeks going red, as much as he didn't want to admit it, yes England had popped his anal cherry and even though he was scared at first he was surprised by how much he loved it. "Fine. More torture."

England's grin widened "I have your nuke right here." He looked down at his member sticking up hard and stiff.

America raised an eyebrow and straddled him "I will torture you slowly." He grinned and sucked on his fingers and stuck them inside himself.

England already felt tortured, oh God how much did he want to do that to the younger, but he also wanted the toy out of his body and America just to pound him mercilessly. He cried out in pleasure as America very slowly pushed him inside his oh so tight entrance. America moaned and sat down on him heavily. England panted and gazed up at him, his face red. "A-Alfred!"

America slowly moved his hips in an agonising fashion; the pants were left abandoned on the floor. Between the toy and America's tight heat, it became too much for him and he came heavily filling the American.

America climbed off him pouting "That's not fair, I never came." He grabbed England's nose forcing his mouth to fall open, America grinned seeing how slick it was. He forced himself inside him and let go of his nose. England's eyes watered as he took the heavy member in his mouth, he closed his eyes as America moved his hips. He pulled out before he came and smirked "Fuck it." He kicked the chair smashing it and threw England over the kitchen table. England gasped his arms still handcuffed behind his back. America ripped out the toy and pushed himself inside.

England cried out loudly "A-Alfred!" he screamed.

America moved his hips in rapid motions wanting to just fill his lover with his seed. England moaned louder and louder before coming all over the table despite not being fully hard.

America followed soon after. He panted and uncuffed England "Ah that was great!"

England slid to the floor and panted heavily, he smiled "I-it really was."

America laughed "You okay?"

England laid back against the floor "I'm more okay than I have ever felt before." He giggled and sat up looking at America, his large emerald eyes shining "That was fun! What can we do now?"

America poked his nose "You're so kinky…you'd do anything."

England nodded and licked America again "Please?"

America smirked "So cute~ Maybe next time first let's shower."

 **The End~**

 **AN: Sorry this was so short but hey it's done o3o it was just a little idea I had.**

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **Please review~**

 **Arigatou~  
**


End file.
